


Horticulture

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Botany, Drabble, Need Brain Bleach, Other, Why., Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's not allowed alone off-world anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horticulture

“I don't want to talk about it,” Rodney mumbles, looking resolutely at the floor of the jumper.

To be fair, nobody else wants to talk about it either. Everybody's used to finding John with his pants around his ankles behind some native, but Rodney is generally a little more restrained than that.

In fairness, though, John is usually behind some native _human_ , or at least humanoid. They've never once caught John giving it to anything with little purple flowers and blue spines.

John leans over. “You've got leaves in your fly,” he tells Rodney quietly, resolutely not laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how this went:
> 
> Friend: seriously. you could write a drabble about Rodney McKay sodomizing a small alien plant and it would be made of win  
> Me: ...  
> Me: don't tempt me.
> 
> I have somewhat of a reputation for writing anything I'm dared. This is part of the reason why.


End file.
